All For Him
by SnakeTemptress
Summary: When Orochimaru starts to pay all his attention to Sasuke, Kabuto becomes jealous, but what happens when Kabuto comes up with a plan to be just like the raven haired teen? Yaoi. Lemon. Some violence. SasuKabu, KabuOro, and SasuOro....
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo! Since my first fanfic was a little more successful than I thought it would be, I decided upon myself to go ahead a publish the one that I really spent my time in school to write...Some of my friends were pissed off at me because I was so into this one story, but then again no one can ever separate me from my notebook! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...If I did Sakura would be the emo character, and Ino would be a slut...Oops! Never mind, Ino's already a slut...

Warning: In this first chapter there will be mild violence and semi rape. What do I mean by semi? Well, the scenario is set up as a rape, but it's stopped before it's gone further...

**All For Him**

Chapter1:

When He first laid eyes on the young boy he knew from the beginning that he wouldn't like him. He watched as his master pampered the little bastard, giving him whatever he desired.

On a crisp autumn morning, the white-haired teen awakened to the startling sound of shattering glass. Still dreary eyed, the boy shot out his bed and made a dash towards his master's room. There, he would find a most uncomfortable predicament.

"Lord Orochimaru!" The teen cried out.

He tried to catch his breath as he reached for the light switch. The light flickered on as the young teen moved towards the bed.

He placed his glasses upon his face, and then stopped dead in his tracks. His once narrowed eyes widened at the sight he beheld, as his mouth was left agape. There, lying on the Sannin's bed, was Sasuke Uchiha, the boy that took his beloved snake lord from him.

He gazed upon the boy, staring at his body in full detail. His cream-colored chest cried out, yearning for clothe to cover it. His night-colored shorts, begging to be zipped up.

The teen then began to look upon his master, who was now straddling the fear stricken Uchiha. The older man's hair, so long and fine. His skin, so soft and milky. And now his body, so fragile, yet so strong. Kabuto began to wonder how he would be able to handle all of this.

He once again focused all his attention towards Sasuke. Clearly he noticed that the boy was in pain mentally, but that didn't stop Kabuto for wanting to kick his ass.

Kabuto snatched Uchiha from the bed, holding by the neck, and began to hit him against the wall over and over again. "How dare you!" He screamed. He then took out a kunai knife and held it up to Sasuke's throat.

"Jealous are you, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked as his magenta-colored tongue lightly glided over his sharp fangs.

"What am I to be jealous of?" He asked his beloved snake lord. Orochimaru snickered at Kabuto's question as he came behind him and whispered, "Everything."

Kabuto, now having fear of what he's worth to his master, dropped his kunai and tossed Sasuke to the hard wood floor. 'Could...could it be true, that Sasuke is better than me? Am I just some toy to Orochimaru?' The boy began to wonder. Kabuto took a step backwards, landing his right foot on a large shard of glass.

He winced at the pain, but dare not make a sound. Soon, blood began to seep out his and onto the floor. "Ka...bu..to..." Sasuke began to whimper as he reached out his hand, hoping the medical ninja would take him away from this horrible place.

Kabuto shuddered at thought of Uchiha, Sasuke speaking his name, let alone wanting to touch him. He jumped back and fled for his room, trying to cope with the event that just occurred.

A/N: Okay this is the end of the chapter! I'm sorry that the setting doesn't match the time, but that's what makes different stories unique, right? Sasuke is just 14 and Kabuto is 19... I'll probably post up the next chapter either later on today, or Monday...Please review and tell me if I should go on and finish it or not...thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have been challenged!!!! So I shall try to write my best for this fanfic! Michiko, this one's for you! I'll show you that I can write to my fullest! Who's ever reading this, please enjoy!

Chapter 2:

After getting dressed, and bandaging his foot, Kabuto took it upon his self to take the day off . He sat on his bed and gazed out his window. He heard the birds singing their daily songs of happiness, and watched as the dragonflies played their little game of tag.

"Why can't Lord Orochimaru shower me with his affection? Why does Sasuke get it all?" He then leaned back, resting his head on his pillow.

He took of his glasses a gently placed them on his night stand. "Maybe he's right...Maybe Sasuke is better than me." He murmured as he turned to his side. His eyes began to close, and soon darkness came to him. He wasn't planning on going back to sleep, yet the softness of his bed was so inviting.

He let out a long sigh, pretending that it would rid him of all his problems.

He didn't notice when the raven-haired boy entered his room. Hell, he didn't even hear his door slide open!

Sasuke quietly crept up to Kabuto's bed, making sure that with every step came nothing, but silence. He looked at the older teen's backside. _Wow, Kabuto's got a nice ass._ Sasuke thought to himself. He slowly lifted his cream like hand, and lightly tapped kabuto on the shoulder.

Surprised, Kabuto jumped out of bed and began hurling shuriken. Since the white-haired teen was practically blind without his glasses, the shuriken flew into random directions.

Sasuke, who was unharmed threw his hands up and stated, "I surrender. Now, please calm down you idiot. I came here to thank you, not have an all out battle to the death."

Kabuto slipped his glasses on and smirked. _Some nerve Uchiha has, coming into my room unannounced._ Kabuto began to stare at Sasuke.

"What?!" Sasuke said in an almost hissing manner.

"I don't know, I guess it's hard for me to bask in the presence of the surviving _slut_ of the Uchiha Clan," Kabuto said with sarcasm in his voice.

Sasuke, now filled with rage and anger, punched Kabuto, in the face, nearly knocking him to the floor.

"What the hell's your problem?! All I wanted to do was thank you for coming in and breaking up the whole mess with Orochimaru!" Sasuke growled.

"What mess? You mean earlier today when Orochimaru-sama was going to mark you and make you his forever?! Well to tell you the truth, I wasn't trying to help you out! I wanted to kill you!" Kabuto growled back.

Sasuke then looked at Kabuto with a calm, deep expression. He could clearly see that him staying here was getting Kabuto all flustered. He then went to Kabuto, who was now sitting on the floor, and grabbed his chin lightly.

Kabuto, mostly confused right now, began to blush as he felt Sasuke's sweet lips upon his.

_What kind of shit is this? _Kabuto wondered.

Sasuke then pulled away from the kiss and tapped Kabuto on the tip of his nose.

"I don't want Orochimaru. Being around him is like being around a rapist. I only want you, Kabu-chan" Sasuke then smiled, kneeling at Kabuto's side.

"Then why...why did you let him get on top of you?" Kabuto asked shyly.

"He used the curse mark on me...I had no other choice," Sasuke replied.

"So what, you look at me as some kind of savior? Well, fuck it! What do you take me for?! I'd kill to be in your position! Just think about it...Lord Orochimaru at your beck and call, giving you all of his love, and the best part, he screws you for free! So how can I believe you?! How do I know you're not lying?!" Kabuto shouted, once again flustered.

"Because I love you," Sasuke whispered. Kabuto's eyes widened.

Sasuke stood up and slowly walked towards the door. He looked back at Kabuto and bowed his head slightly before making an exit.

Once he was gone Kabuto began to smile and mumbled, "Maybe I could use this to my advantage."

A/N: Oooo...Now we get to the scheming part of the story. I was planning on following the text that I had written down in my notebook, but playing it by ear is so much better! I hope you liked this chapter, and please feel free to give me any suggestions you may have! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm thinking of just putting author notes towards the end instead of both the beginning and end... Also, I've recently noticed that I have no chapter titles. So this shall be the first chapter with a title! Please enjoy!

Chapter3: **You Want Me To Do What?!?**

It's been about a week since Sasuke told Kabuto how he truly felt for him. Sasuke was beginning to worry that he came on too strong; with every passing moment he was freaking out. In the middle of the night, every night, he would awaken to the same dream: Kabuto in his bed, stroking his member, while making passionate love to him.

"What does this all mean?" Sasuke questioned.

"What does what mean?" Kabuto asked back.

Sasuke turned to the older teen, with tear filled eyes, and quickly rushed to give him a hug.

"Kabu-chan," he cried, "I thought you were mad at me and decided to never see me again!"

Kabuto ruffled the boy's mane, making Sasuke smile. Kabuto then kneeled in front of Uchiha and bestowed a kiss upon his lips.

Sasuke melted at this feeling. He was happy to have Kabuto return his feelings, yet he wanted more than just lip contact. He began to nip at Kabuto's bottom lip, gesturing for him to open up. Kabuto, now getting the message, opened his mouth slightly. Sasuke slowly slipped in his tongue, moaning at the sensual feeling of heat coming from Kabuto's body.

_Phase One completed!_ Kabuto thought; joy spreading through out his body.

You see, during the week of their separation, Kabuto was spying on Sasuke. He took down every detail of his day, and memorized it. Kabuto had a plan. It wasn't any ordinary plan either. It was his mission to become just like the young Uchiha, no matter the cost.

**Phase One:** Reassure Sasuke that you feel the same way he does, and make sure he makes out with you.

**Phase Two**: Tell Sasuke how much you love him, spend the night with him(avoid having sex), make him want more of you, trick him into having sex with Orochimaru, and then afterwards trick Sasuke onto having sex with you.

**Phase Three:** Tell Orochimaru that Sasuke has been seeing you and demanded that you sleep with him. Then tell your master that in some way Sasuke raped you, so your master would kill the boy for you.

**Phase Four:** After Sasuke is dead, cuddle up to Orochimaru and tell him how scared you were. Use all your notes on Sasuke to act like him so seducing your master will be easier. Soon afterwards your master will have no problem with making you his new lover and then you can live a happy life. The End!

To him it was the perfect plan to win his masters affection while also killing Sasuke in the process.

"Sasuke...do you think that maybe later on I...I could spend the night with you?" Kabuto asked while blushing.

A small smile came across the boy's face. "Of course you can Kabu-chan."

It was as dark as Sasuke-kun's hair that night. The moon was new, and the only light that showed was the tiny incandescence from the stars. Sasuke glared out the window and whispered, "I wonder if the others are star gazing as well."

"Who cares? Your with me now, or does that not matter to you?" Kabuto asked as he wrapped his arms around Uchiha.

"It matters...a lot..."

"Sasuke, I love you. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you," he lied.

"Do you really? Do you really love me, Kabuto?"

"Of course I do. I'd do anything for you. Do you feel the same for me?" Kabuto asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I would. Kabu-chan, I've always loved you. Since the first time I saw you at the Chunnin Exams! I knew you were the one for me!" Sasuke cried out.

"So, if you really loved me, would you have sex with Orochimaru for me?"

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't know whether the question was serious or not. "Kabuto?" Was the only thing that he could say.

"Sasuke, I'm serious. Would you?"

"If it would make our love stronger, then yes, I would," Sasuke said truthfully.

"Then would you do it tomorrow?"

"What?!" Sasuke, now having second thoughts about his answer, turned to his so-called lover.

"Sasuke, I want you to make love to lord Orochimaru. Afterwards I want you to report to my room. Don't take a shower, don't dry yourself of anything. Do you understand?" Kabuto hissed.

"Wait hold on! You want me to do what?! Did you say...sleep with that rapist?! Kabu-chan, you're kidding, right? I mean---" Before the onyx eyed boy could finish his statement the white haired teen planted another kiss on Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke pulled back and whispered, "Only for you Kabu-chan...only for you." With that sasuke cuddled into Kabuto's arms and fell asleep.

"First half of Phase Two completed," Kabuto whispered into Sasuke's ear. He kissed the boy once more and laid back into the pillows. He then removed his glasses, closed his eyes, and then fell into a deep slumber.

A/N: Okay...that's the end of that chapter...I'm sorry if it sucks, but I haven't been feeling well lately. I'll try to make the next chapter better, and I'm sorry that Sasuke is really out of character! Pleas review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4: **Dirty Feelings**

He walked into the room. Nothing covering him, but a black robe.

"Sasuke? My, my, what a surprise," Orochimaru said with a sadistic smile on his face.

Sasuke walked over to the snake lord, let out a deep sigh, and discarded the robe from his body.

_Only for you, Kabu-chan...only for you._

Those same words played over and over again as he let the older man have his way with him.

_Only for you._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

It was an hour and a half later, when Kabuto heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he answered.

Sasuke slid the door open. He stood at the entrance, fully naked, with shame all over his face.

"Your will is done, Kabu-chan," Sasuke said with a half smile.

Kabuto, happy to hear the news, waved Sasuke to come in further.

Sasuke slowly closed the door and made his way to his lover.

There was a great distance between the two, so Kabuto took it upon himself to go to Uchiha.

Kneeling in front of the young boy, Kabuto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist to bring him even closer. He noticed the substance that was on the boy's abdomen and began to lap it up.

It was just what he was hoping for; semen from Orochimaru's hard dick.

"Good boy. Very, very, good boy," Kabuto said between licks.

Sasuke smiled at his lover's happiness, but he just couldn't shake the dirty feeling that he had. _Isn't this wrong? Wasn't Kabuto supposed to claim me, instead of Orochimaru? Does Kabuto really love me, or am I some type of toy to him? _Sasuke had to ask himself. He truly loved Kabuto, but just couldn't get rid of this bad feeling.

"Ah..." Sasuke moaned as he felt Kabuto lick the head of his member.

"Mmm...just like ice-cream," Kabuto commented.

He then took more of Sasuke's length into his mouth.

Sasuke began to moan louder. Kabuto parted from Uchiha's manhood to place a kiss on his lips.

"You must stay quiet, my pet. If our Lord were to here us, we'd both be dead in a matter of seconds."

Sasuke nodded and placed his hands over his mouth.

Seeing that the younger boy had some type of self-control, he continued with what he was doing.

He now engulfed the boy's penis, and gently began to suck. Sasuke started to buck his hips, and with that he lost his balance.

Falling backwards, while hitting his head against the wall, Sasuke lost all consciousness.

"Sasuke?" Kabuto called the young teen.

No answer.

"You fucking idiot!" Was all that Kabuto could say.

_What the hell! I was so close! Now what am I supposed to do?_

Kabuto began to pace his room.

"Hmmm...I could just go through with it? No, then I'd be a rapist. I could try to wake him up? No, he's a heavy sleeper. I know! I'll just send him back to Orochimaru! Yeah, tomorrow I'll just tell him to go back to Orochimaru's room! I'm sure he'll do it with a little more _persuasion_," Kabuto though devilishly.

He picked up the onyx-eyed boy and carried him all the way back to his room. He then placed boxers on the boy's lower half, and set him in his bed. He pulled the covers slightly over him, as he bestowed a sweet kiss on his lips.

_What in hell possessed me to do that? _Kabuto asked himself.

He stared at the boy's features. _Such flawless skin. It's soft as well...Maybe, just a taste?_

Kabuto, without any second thought, licked Sasuke's cheek. He then nibbled at Uchiha's left ear. Then downward he went, nipping at Sasuke's neck, and then his chest.

"What's wrong with me? Have I actually developed feeling's for this stupid bastard?" He said, chuckling.

He once again turned his attention to Uchiha.

"You're a total dick, you know that? Today was supposed to be the completion of Phase Two, but you just had to get all horny and lose your balance. I love Orochimaru, and I'd do anything for him. So if using you, gets me to him, then so be it," Kabuto whispered.

"Ka...bu...to..." Sasuke moaned in his sleep.

Kabuto smirked and said, "There's only one place in my heart, and that's only for Orochimaru. So, stop being so damn cute, okay?"

With that, Kabuto left Sasuke to his slumber, and headed back to his own room. Not noticing, that Orochimaru was watching them, ever since Sasuke left his quarters.

A/N: Okay, there it is! The fourth chapter! . ...I'd like to thank Le Pyro for telling me to continue with this story. Pyro-sama, I humbly bow before you...thank you so much! My confidence is back up again! Okay, hopefully I have time to post another chapter sometime this week, but with me having to get another MRI, and on top of that my guitar lessons, I might have to do it next week...Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know I said I wouldn't do this, but you as the reader you deserve to know that there will be some violence accompanied by abuse. Please enjoy...

Chapter5: **Resistance**

The next morning, Sasuke awoke to the medical ninja's voice.

"Kabuto? What time is it?" The sleepy Uchiha asked.

"Time for you to get up. You delayed yesterday's plans, so it's time for you to pay another little visit with Orochimaru," Kabuto hissed.

Sasuke lowered his eyes, wondering if he should go through with it.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you! Go to Orochimaru!"

"No, no more. Please, Kabuto, don't make me go back! Please!" Sasuke began to plead as tears ran down the sides of his face.

Filled with anger and hatred, Kabuto picked Sasuke up by the arm and threw him against the wall.

"How dare you defy me?!" Kabuto then wrapped his hand around Sasuke's frail neck. Sasuke tried to fight back, only to have Kabuto squeeze the life out of him.

Gasping for air, Sasuke tried his hardest to loosen Kabuto's grip. Kabuto then let go, letting Sasuke fall to the floor. He could hear the deep breathes Sasuke was taking in. Even there, lying on the floor, Sasuke looked so..._sexy_!

Sasuke then tried to escape. His plan was to rush to Orochimaru and tell what was going on. Of course, he was putting his own life in danger, but being killed by Orochimaru was so much better than being used.

"Where do you think you're going, sexy?" Kabuto questioned as he pulled Sasuke towards him.

_What the hell?! Is he fucking bipolar and shit?! _Sasuke thought.

"Get the hell away from me, you crazy asshole!"

"Sasuke! I'm surprised at you! Little boys shouldn't use such foul language!" Kabuto shouted sadistically.

Sasuke winced at the pain of Kabuto's hands crushing his wrists.

Kabuto licked Sasuke's right cheek and whispered, "Maybe I should teach you a lesson. I think that it should be a painful one too."

"No..." Sasuke mumbled.

"What, but isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you want to be with me, and me alone?!" Kabuto questioned with anger.

"No! All I ever wanted, was for you to love me! You didn't do this for me, you did this for him. You did this all for him! You desperately wanted him to pay attention to you, and you used me to do it!" Sasuke exclaimed.

With a small smirk on his face Kabuto slapped Uchiha. He then began kicking him until blood began to flow from Sasuke's lips.

The young Uchiha looked up to face the older teen. "I love you," he managed to whisper; tears still pouring from his eyes.

Kabuto kicked him once more, and with a silent "Ngh" Sasuke was gone.

"Fool," was the only thing he had to say to Sasuke.

"So, you finally got what you wanted. Sasuke is dead, and I am all yours," came a voice from behind.

"L-lord Orochimaru? What are you...How did you?" Kabuto fumbled with his words.

"If you yearned for me so much, all you had to do was ask," The Sannin stated.

"Sasuke...he, and then you..."

"Kabuto, stop stammering. If you wish to claim your prize, I'll be waiting in my room," was the last thing Orochimaru said before he left.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kabuto moaned in ecstasy as Orochimaru pushed in and out. Feeling of Orochimaru's large member in Kabuto's tight entrance aroused him.

_So this is what it feels like to have milord inside of me. This feels pretty damn good! _Kabuto shouted inside his head.

"Kabuto, I think I'm going to cum," Orochimaru announced.

With in an instant Orochimaru came, followed by Kabuto. The sticky white substance was everywhere, and Kabuto enjoyed the feeling.

Semen began to ooze out of Kabuto's entrance and down his inner thigh. Orochimaru began to lap it up, tasting himself as he cleaned the younger man.

Kabuto pulled his master into a kiss, stroking the his own member at the same time.

Orochimaru pulled out of Kabuto and lay beside him. For the first time, Kabuto felt as is he wasn't a toy. He felt as if someone really loved him.

As he looked up to the ceiling, he saw something that ran a chill down his spine. He saw the raven haired boy, smiling at him. It was then that he realized, someone loved him from the start. Someone actually cared for him, and him alone. It was then that he realized how heartless he was.

And as he closed his eyes, begging for sleep to take over, he could of sworn, that he felt a pair of soft, plump lips covering his own. The lips removed themselves and perched on Kabuto's ear, and with that, one single sentence was said:

"Are you happy, that you got what you wanted?"

The End

A/N: Yay!!!! The ending! I'm sorry if it's kind of sucky, but I had to finish it...Now that I'm finished with this fic, I'm planning on making another with Hinata and Naruto, and then a sequel to Only You. On top of that, I have to finish one story I started in school for a bunch of my friends, continue working on a story by e-mail to just one of my friends, and then finally maybe I'll be able to post my own story on fictionpress...I have a lot on my plate, but either way, thank you for reading, and please review!


End file.
